herofandomcom-20200223-history
Otis (The Walking Dead)
TV Series= Otis is a survivor of the outbreak in 's . He served as a minor protagonist during the first quarter of . He is the ranch hand for Hershel and his family, having worked on the farm for several years. He is also the husband of Patricia. Overview Before the outbreak Otis was employed by Hershel years back as a ranch foreman. At some point, he also became an occasional volunteer Emergency Medical Technician who worked with the local fire department. Otis had a wife named Patricia and presumably the two of them lived in the same house as the Greene family. He also knew how to play the guitar and was interested in the sport of hunting. During a hunt, Otis sees a deer and shoots it without realizing that behind it was a kid. The bullet passes right through the deer into Carl. Otis was in the woods hunting for a deer to feed his fellow survivors. He tracked a buck and shot it, but the bullet passed through and hit Carl as well. Otis took Rick, Carl, and Shane to Hershel's Farm where they discovered that Carl was critically injured by the bullet, suffering internal bleeding. Feeling immense guilt for shooting Carl, he took Shane to a nearby former high school, now a FEMA command post, to scavenge for the needed medical supplies. Upon reaching the school, they discovered that the school had been overrun with walkers. Using road flares from a nearby police interceptor, they created a diversion to lure the walkers away from a medical supply trailer. Inside the trailer they were able to find all of the supplies needed, but upon leaving it, they discovered that the walkers had lost interest in the flares and were once again swarming around the trailer. Otis and Shane made a run for safety, hoping to make it back to Otis's truck. They were cut off and forced to break in to the school, shutting themselves inside with the security gate. The two grew fatigued and Shane faltered, pleading for Otis to take the medical supplies and go on without him. Otis refused, helped Shane to his feet, and pressed on. The pair quickly ran out of ammo and were forced to resort to their pistols. However, they were moving too slowly to effectively outrun the horde pursuing them. Shane, knowing that Otis would likely doom them both and Carl, decided to shoot Otis. Shane and Otis scuffled over the supplies, with Otis ripping out a chunk of Shane's hair. Shane prevails and limps away, while Otis is eaten by the walkers. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *2x02: "Bloodletting" *2x03: "Save the Last One" *2x04: "Cherokee Rose" (Flashback) External Link |-| Comic Series= Otis is a character first encountered in Issue 9 of ' and is the boyfriend of Patricia, and a farmhand of Hershel Greene and his family. He also has a slight problem with racism towards the black survivors, specifically Tyreese, Dexter, and Andrew. Appearances Trivia *While the comic book version isn't considered a hero, the TV version is, which is why he is listed. External Link Navigation Category:Neutral Good Category:Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Betrayed Category:Titular Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Undead Category:Image Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes